whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaboom (Info)
Chapter 3 Adrianna is dead—killed when the golf cart she drove exploded. A tragedy like this is par for the course at Rue Manor. Three guests are gone. Their killer hides amongst those who remain inside the cursed estate hoping to claim $250,000. All the survivors have to do to collect their reward is find the killer before he or she finds them. Rue Manor is placed on lockdown. Dana is extremely excited that she wasn’t murdered. Most people would be. The guests investigating the crime scene suggest that a tree limb blocked Adrianna’s path. Ronnie tears down a pole that holds a video camera which has been damaged. A broken bowl of cereal is found on the ground at the victim’s last known whereabouts. A message appears on a nearby monitor. It reads: “Drive off the property if you want to live.” The monitor shows video footage of Adrianna being watched. Footprints on locked doors show that Adrianna tried to kick her way out of the manor. She was forced to exit a certain way. The morgue is not an option for investigating guests this time around as the victim’s body is stuck in a tree. Adrianna appears to be holding some kind of remote control in her hand. Her workout pants are shredded and there are burns on her leg. This suggests the bomb went off below her feet. Giles steps into the room with a loaded bomb in hand from the killer. Thankfully, the fuse fizzles before anything goes boom. Inside the bomb is a riddle along with golf balls for each guest with “13 steps” written on the front. Sasha remembers there are 13 steps by the pool. This leads the guests to another clue steering them to an outside bin. Inside a trashcan there are many videotapes. Another message is written inside the actual tape. Ronnie leads a team to the attic. DING! The bell rings just as Ronnie makes his way into the attic. He watches a video that lets him know that Adrianna was killed by the press of a button. Ronnie is the only one who knows this new information. He shares it with some, but certainly not all. The guests share their theories with the killer. Giles serves sizzling fajitas as he says the killer is truly impressed by Lindsey, shocking everyone, including Ronnie. She has been spared to live another day. As for those who are scared (not as guaranteed), that honor falls to Don and Dana. Regarding the murder, Adrianna dropped her cereal bowl after receiving a message from the killer, who planted a tree limb in the middle of the road. She tried to use the clicker to open the main gate. But only the killer’s remote was in working order that morning. It was used for a much more diabolical purpose than opening a gate. CLICK. BOOM! The killer had a blast when he blew Adrianna away. Giles informs the guests that they will be receiving a formal breakfast in the morning. There’s a setting for Don, but he’s not there come sunrise. Then suddenly, he shows up a little late, much to the relief and surprise of his fellow guests. They are served the breakfast they were promised: steak and eggs. When Don and Dana see that their steaks are a tad undercooked (it’s blood red rare), Dana decides to share with Ulysses. However, Don decides to cook the meal himself, but his concerned guests begin to ask why Don has to cook his steak. Unfortunately, when Don enters the kitchen, a hungry mountain lion is waiting for him inside. Loud roars greatly startle the guests, but Giles emerges with a tranquilizer gun and asks everyone to stand back. Unfortunately, there is little Giles can do about Don--he is dead. Category:Episodes Info